Homecoming
Previous episode: The Great Train Robbery Next episode: Face to Face (AKA: The Ricardos Are Interviewed) http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RickySouvenirs.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HomecomingAdoration.jpg Plot The gang is finally home from Hollywood, and everybody is gushing over Ricky, treating him like the movie star that he has become. A reporter emphasizes to Lucy how important it is to pamper Ricky and love every minute she has to spend with him. Lucy falls under the Ricky-is-a-star spell, too, and Ricky hates it. To snap her out of it, Ricky starts acting like a hugely pompous celebrity, ordering Lucy to do five things at once. Lucy eventually gets annoyed enough to shout back at Ricky, and he tells her that he's happy he's got his girl back. Trivia *Mrs. Trumbull goofed by turning on the furnace but not remembering how to turn it off. So, the furnace has been running for two weeks, and the bill that's also been running gets Fred panicky! *The woman who is holding Little Ricky outside the apartment building is really the Mayer twins' mother. She can't resist talking to her son during filming. *Ricky says that he and Richard Widmark ate lunch together at Perrino's, but we all know it was really Romanoff's. *Lucy tells reporter nancy Graham that she left Jamestown to go to New York City right after she graduated high school. *Ricky tells his adoring fans back home that his movie is scheduled to open at Radio City Music Hall in February 1956. This date was probably chosen for the movie debut because of it being the same time Lucy and Desi's flop ''Forever Darling ''debuted. Quotes *Mrs. Trumbull: Look at the baby! He's almost as big as I am! Ricky: Well, that's the California climate, you know. Everything grows bigger out there. Fred: Yeah, look at Ethel! *Fred: You mean that furnace was ON for two weeks?! *Lucy: I think I'll dazzle the whole neighborhood and wear my Don Loper original. What are you going to wear? Ethel: My Gimbal Basement original. *Fred: Boy! You could bake bread in here! *Ricky; What happened to Trumbull? Fred: The heat got her! Two weeks in a hot building will do it every time! Why did she call you "Rudolph"? Lucy: 'Cause he looked like a red-nosed reindeer. *Fred: Anybody want a souvenir? Lucy: What's that? Fred: Well, it's what's left of Ricky's sportcoat. Lucy: You mean, they pulled it right out of your hand? Fred: Well, not exactly. When I saw which way the wind was blowin', I capitalized on it. Lucy: What do you mean? Fred: Well, I mean, I grabbed it and tore it into pieces and sold 'em for four bits a pop! Lucy: Why, Fred, you're kidding! Ethel: When it comes to money, he NEVER kids! *Fred: What am I talkin' about? I got an old shirt of Ricky's that I've been usin' for a paint rag could sell to fans! Lucy: Oh, Fred! Fred: This thing could be bigger than uranium! *Lucy: We all hobnobbed celebrities. We hobbed with every nob that was worth hobbing with! *Lucy: So, we all trooped over to The Derby. Oh, you probably all know it as "The Brown Derby," but us showfolk who eat there all the time, we just call it "The Derby." *Lucy: (shouting over crowd) MEANWHILE, meanwhile, in another part of town, we were having lunch at The Derby. *Lucy: But why are you treating Ricky like he were made of cake or something? Ethel: Oh, Lucy, he doesn't belong to us anymore. He belongs to the world! *Lucy: Well, I'm disappointed in you. Ethel: What do you mean? Fred: Why? Lucy: Letting Ricky walk. Aren't you afraid he'll get the soles of his shoes dirty? I'm surprised you didn't pick him up and carry him all the way downtown! *Lucy: I graduated from Jamestown High School in... Let's say I just graduated four years after I started! *Nancy Graham: When did you first meet HIM? Lucy: Well, I had a very exciting life before I met HIM. *Lucy: (to Nancy Graham) Well, I thought you wanted to know something about HER! *Nancy Graham: Give him the attention he deserves. Make him happy! Lucy: I will, I will! *Ricky: Lucy's treating me as if I were a big movie star. I wanna be treated like a husband! Fred: What an awful thing to say! *Ricky: You got any ideas? Fred: Nope. Getting Ethel to stop being nice to me is a problem I've never had to face. *Lucy: (talking on phone to beat of typing on typewriter) Yes, this is the Ricky Ricardo residence. Yes, I'll hang on. *Ricky: Well, what do you want me to do with cigarette ashes? Lucy: I don't care WHAT you do with 'em! *Lucy: (to Ricky) And if you want another roast pig, you can crawl into the oven yourself, you big ham!﻿